


Claim

by mamodewberry



Series: Wait For Me [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: (HOW IS THIGH SEX NOT A TAG. IT IS NOW), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Euphemisms, Frottage, Haru is a little shit, Healthy Dick Affection, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Olympics, Raunchy in Rio, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, Switching, Thigh sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Raising on his heels, Rin reached Sousuke’s ears, dropping his voice in that low and dangerous register that Sousuke loved so much: “I want to claim my prize.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olympics prompt for the SouRin Summerfest! Sorry it's so late... the idea kind of ran away with me. While this is set in time with my fic, "Wait for Me", knowledge of it isn't necessary. You just need to know that Sousuke is an assistant-coach-in-training, and Makoto could not come with them to Rio. Since writing the MH Victory Sex in [Chapter 27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5126576/chapters/15475294), I really wanted to write SR's Victory Sex. Needless to say, I was happy to see the prompt to give me an excuse to write this all out. 
> 
> Other things to note: Let's pretend the living conditions for the athletes isn't horrible, there aren't terrifying slums they walk through, no Zika virus, the beach isn't toilet water... Pretend it's the Rio from that talking bird movie, okay? :D Also, I wrote a majority of this before the games began, plus I had ideas way back while posting WFM, so the victors aren't accurate, but that's okay because we want our boys to win!
> 
> This is also the most, uh, graphic fic I've written - my first Explicit! Honestly it's probably not /too/ bad, but, well, look at the tags. I think it's just the accumulation of everything at once I felt I needed to bump up the rating from my usual. I tend to not write very explicit because it's not my style. Not that I don't enjoy reading it or couldn't write it, I've just got a rep to keep!
> 
> EDIT! The lovely @grandmelon/meloncitrus has written Sousuke's POV for this fic!!! [YOU CAN FIND IT HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7852915?view_adult=true) It's a lovely companion piece and it definitely builds onto the intensity. So grab some water and a fan, it's a hot one!

“Japan takes Gold! Japan takes Gold” the announcers of various languages declared, with Japan’s ringing the loudest through the arena. 

Rin and the rest of Japan’s 100m medley relay team jumped into the pool before Haru could even attempt to get out. Dunking each other, slapping shoulders, arms slung around the other. Goggles and swim caps thrown in no particular direction. Laughing, cheering, and crying. 

A dream that once belonged to his father that Rin had then wanted for himself had come true. He pushed himself to best his time in the 200m Freestyle and here with The Ultimate Team with his Butterfly.  

Too caught up in their celebrations, they had to be called out by the officials to vacate the swimming pool to receive their awards. Eyes stinging from tears and chlorine, they gathered their belongings and got out of the pool to stand at the winner’s circle podium. 

Even though this was Rin’s second win, the weight of the medal around his neck felt no less heavy with significance.

It was _more_ significant. 

This had been a team effort. They’d trained hard to get here together. 

Rin held out a hand to grasp Haru’s and nodded at him to grab Toshiyuki’s, their Backstroke swimmer. Toshiyuki grabbed their Breaststroke swimmer, Awata’s. At once they bowed towards the Olympic audience and then raised with their hands still connected in triumph.

Camera flashes. Cheers.

A Japanese flag was brought forth and Toshiyuki was more than happy to take on the task of making a run around the pool with it trailing behind him at his shoulders. 

Realizing he was still holding on to Haru, Rin pulled him into a hug. His friend. His teammate. Haru looked every bit in disbelief and joyous as Rin felt. Which was surprising coming from someone who was usually so reserved in his emotions. He could only imagine how proud Makoto was back home. Two more weeks and they’d be together again.

Two weeks. That sounded like torture.

Soon they were rushed with reporters for a quick word and the pair parted. 

“We’re proud of each other. Happy to bring victory home to our country. Thank you, Rio!” Rin spoke breathlessly in his elation. With Haru unwilling to speak, they moved on to Awata and waited for Toshiyuki to return from his laps. 

Rin turned to Haru once more. “We did it, Haru. Thanks.”

Haru managed a nod, but looked urgent. Ah, probably to call Makoto. 

With a mocking dismissive wave of his hand, Haru ran off to the sidelines for his duffle bag.

“Rin.”

He looked up at the familiar low voice, now broken with emotion, in time to see a towel be flung at him. Rin wiped at the pool water and sweat from his face, then shouldered it, looking up into the misty teal eyes of his lover, Sousuke.

“Congratulations, Rin. You achieved your dream. That’s…” the words caught in his throat for a moment, and then, more confidently, “Incredible!”  

What was even more incredible was that Sousuke was here with him to see it. Helped him along the way. He wasn’t swimming alongside him, but he was still every bit a part of Team Japan as Rin was. The experience of being here and learning from Coach Oto would help him along his path to his own dream. “Wouldn’t have made it without you,” Rin admitted without a shred of doubt.

Sousuke rubbed at his neck in embarrassment at that, knowing if he argued he’d lose horribly. 

His body hummed with adrenaline. Pride. Gratitude. Tired, yet ready to run five miles. He stepped into Sousuke’s space and wrapped his arms around him. Enough time had passed that the cameras wouldn’t be on them. If there were, it’s not like it would be out of the ordinary, considering Sousuke jumped into the pool at the end of Rin’s 200m match. Sure, they had become a bit of a gossip topic (according to Gou), but athletes hugging each other was normal. 

The embrace was returned and Rin let himself slack against him. His muscles twitched after so much exertion, it was nice to have a reprieve, melting into Sousuke’s scent and warmth.

Rin wanted nothing more than to take Sousuke back to their hotel for the private time they’d been denied since the start of the games, and would continue to be denied for the next two weeks. He wasn’t sure what was worse: Being apart from your lover or having them near and being unable to do anything about it.

“We should celebrate when we get home,” Sousuke said, breaking Rin from his train of thought.

Celebrate? They knew each other well enough to know what _that_ implied. Great minds truly think alike. Raising on his heels, Rin reached Sousuke’s ears, dropping his voice in that low and dangerous register that Sousuke loved so much: “I want to claim my prize.” He let the last syllable linger, sharp edges of his teeth grazing his lobe as he pulled away. 

He was rewarded with a rightfully dumbfounded expression on Sousuke’s face, stirrings felt in all the appropriate places, hitch in breath included. 

That was easy. 

Rin wanted to whisper again about taking care of that boner that was happening, but decided to let Sousuke retain some dignity and take a personal victory. And at the same time, mull over how starved for affections they’d both become.

The Games were over for them. Two weeks until Closing Ceremonies. Two weeks of more time than they knew what to do with. Two weeks before they could do what they really wanted to. 

 

* * *

 

 

Since arriving in Rio a week ago, Rin’s life had been nothing but swimming. If he wasn’t watching someone else swim, he was swimming. If not eating or sleeping, he was swimming. Not like it wasn’t something Rin hadn’t signed up for, but the sudden halt from constant training was like whiplash.

They had a free day before they were to watch their fellow country women in synchronized swimming. 

On team outings for meals, they’d left the village for something close by. Having no real schedule now, Rin and Sousuke brought Haru with them to venture further into town. 

The streets were busy with locals, their everyday life mingling with the tourists and athletes that invaded. Thinking about how it’d be in Tokyo in 2020 was unpleasant. It was crowded enough. 

One thing Rin enjoyed about Rio was how much meat was served. Brazilian buffets were the best. Sousuke frowned at the lack of breaded pork, but eventually gave way to grilled or smoked styles and enjoyed it. Developed a love of boar, too.

Haru, however, complained about the lack of mackerel. Typical.

“They have other fish here. Expand your horizons a bit!” Was Rin really the least pickiest eater of the three of them?!

With a huff, Haru compromised with having variations of _Caldeirada_.

Street stalls were convenient, their trails of smoke and scents tempting the athlete’s insatiable appetites. 

“Mmm smell that beef?” Rin salivated, turning to Sousuke. 

Haru was the only one that didn’t seem to be all that interested, but followed after them anyway.

“I’ll even buy you one to put some meat on your bones, Haru.” Rin reached into his back pocket only to find it empty. Then his front. Empty. “Shit, did I really lose my wallet?”

“Did you leave it in your room?” Sousuke asked while Haru took a step back and made a courtesy visual sweep of the ground.  

Another check of his pockets confirmed there weren’t holes and were certainly deep enough to hold his wallet. “I hope they are in my other pair of pants. I’ll text Awata just in case, because _apparently_ I can remember my phone just fine.” Quickly he typed out a message and sent it, trying his best to be optimistic. “Okay. Well, I’m still hungry, so…”

Extending a hand to Sousuke’s closest pocket, Rin patted it, discovering it also empty. Fingers walking around, he went to his backside and nothing there. Rather than ask for access to Sousuke’s opposite pockets or take a few steps over, Rin trailed his hand across Sousuke’s thigh, copped a feel in his palm, then found the other bulge he was looking for in his left pocket. The streets were packed. Nobody would have saw what transpired below the moving bodies and vision lines. “I’ll pay you back, okay? Shouldn’t be too much.”

Sousuke remained still, unsure of how he should react. Eventually he fell in step with Rin to walk towards the street vendor.

“Don’t take my wallet,” Haru deadpanned from Rin’s other side as they walked to the kiosk.

 

* * *

 

All of Japan’s swim team decided to go out together to buy swimsuits. Seventeen men and women crammed into a bus and road into town. Haru and Rin’s medley team roomed together, so they were used to seeing them, not so much the other swimmers of different distances. Not all medaled, and those that didn’t were still very supportive of their comrades that did. 

When they reached the department store, Rin, Sousuke, and Haru wandered together as the group dispersed. 

Sizes differed in country to country, so how difficult would it be to find something that would fit? 

On habit, Rin and Sousuke zeroed in on the legskin types and Haru off for knee length jammers.

After carding through colors and various materials, Rin had a thought. “Been awhile since I’ve gotten a casual suit. The one I brought with is old.”

“Because they aren’t ideal for swimming professionally,” Sousuke pointed out, removing a suit from the hanger.

“I know! But we’re on vacation, Sousuke.” Rin walked to the display across the way and came back with a tropical-print Speedo. “What do you think?”

Sousuke lifted a brow. “I thought you didn’t like Speedos.”

“For you.”

He regarded the article again, confusion forming into distaste. “No.”

“Oh come on. Try it on, please? You’d fit right in with the locals. Tan skin and all.”

“I’m not that tan,” he frowned, unconvinced. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t buy it. But can you try it on just to satisfy my curiosity?”

After a few seconds of staring, Sousuke eventually gave into Rin’s request and grabbed the skimpy suit out of Rin’s hands and headed to the dressing rooms. 

Rin followed after, a skip in his step. 

Making a cautionary glance left and right, as if being seen with a Speedo was somehow condemning, Sousuke pushed aside the curtain of a narrow stall. 

Soon the sounds of zippers and cloth rummaging was heard. Followed by some grunts and a nylon _snap_ against skin. 

“You can … come in, I guess,” Sousuke said. 

Thinking it’d be too suspicious if someone saw him enter the stall, Rin opted to opening the curtain partially.

Immediately he wondered why he hadn’t put Sousuke in a Speedo before. He had guessed right on the size on sight alone and took pride in how snug the hem hugged his waistline and leg cuffs. The print was ridiculous and out of character for him, but the material mattered the most as far as accentuating the goods. Sousuke may not be actively swimming, but he still continued the habit of daily routine to keep him fit. A ritual Rin reaped the benefits in several ways. 

“How does it look?” Sousuke asked nervously after prolonged silence. 

Rin swallowed at the dryness in his throat he hadn’t realized was there until he tried to speak. He’d been caught staring. “G-great. Looks great. Sure you don’t want it?”

“It’s not very comfortable. Too weird. But… you like it.”

“Guilty. Although... maybe not fit for the _public_ eye.”

Sousuke’s mouth clamped shut and he looked at the ground. 

“I’ll grab you a solid color.” Rin closed the curtain, thinking about a solid black pair he saw on display, and bumped into Haru emerging from the stall next door in a pair of nearly identical to his usual black and purple jammers. “Damn it. Really, Haru? Even in Rio you found those.”

“They fit nice.”

“And look exactly like the fifty other pair that you own. Get something different. For vacation sake!”

 

* * *

 

In addition to the Speedo, Rin purchased them both slim fitting board shorts to match their eyes. Haru continued to be a lost cause and bought the same stupid suit he always did. Rin couldn’t help the muttering he emitted as he watched Haru make a beeline for the ocean, all tourists and teammates on the beach seemingly parting for him. 

“Idiot didn’t even put sunblock on,” Rin lamented as he dug through his duffel for the waterproof spray sunscreen. “Makoto’s going to kill me.”

Sousuke chuckled in his throat. “I don’t think he’s the type to burn.”

“You have that in common.”

“I tan. He stays pale.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“You, however, burn.”

“Shut up. I’m putting it on.” Vigorously he shook the canister and sprayed up his arms and legs and front. “Can you get my back?”

Wordlessly, Sousuke took the can and did so, making sure to get the back of his neck and ears. 

Once lathered in sun protection, Toshiyuki enlisted them in a game of volleyball against the women relay team. They asked about Haru, but all once they all saw him in his element then didn’t bother to ask him. 

T he women won the game. Rin wished it was entirely by their skill. Too many of his male teammates went easy on them in their serves and counters, some being more obvious about it than others. Flirting was a fun game, no matter the sexual preferences, but Rin couldn’t help but be a little annoyed about it costing the men the game. He was proud of his killer serve he discovered he had!

After the game, they gathered at a cooler Coach Oto brought for drinks. 

On instinct, Rin wanted to be annoyed at the women that tried to flirt with ‘Assistant Coach Yamazaki’, but he knew there was nothing to worry about. He was entertained more than anything. Strategically he sat in the sand on his towel at a safe viewing distance. Enough away he wouldn’t be caught completely eavesdropping. 

Sousuke allowed the interaction, though not too confident on how to keep up with their conversation. The girls found his awkwardness endearing, giggling and touching his arm - okay, Rin didn’t like how they touched him. It bothered Sousuke enough that he shifted away, but they didn’t catch the hint. Or didn’t care. 

In the two seconds Rin took his eye off the gathering to drink his sport drink, Sousuke was plodding through the sand towards him. He took a glance behind the approaching figure to see the girls watching after him in disappointment. 

Good. 

At the sight of Rin, Sousuke’s hunched shoulders immediately rolled back and that perma-frown softened.

_That’s right, ladies; this one’s mine_ Rin thought, eyes catching Sousuke’s.

The heat of the stare wasn’t lost on Sousuke, catching on and returning his own hooded gaze, tips of his ears turning red.

“Did you have fun?” Rin asked, sneaking a hand between them to play with the cord of Sousuke’s shorts.

“They invited us to a party tomorrow night.” He sounded put out by that. 

“Us, huh?”

“Well… they wanted just me, but I said I wouldn’t go without you. They complained, so I walked away.”

Rin snorted. “What, I’m not good enough for them? Fine. I don’t think any of them are hot, either.”

“They said I’m boring when you are around.”

“That’s true,” Haru suddenly said from behind them, causing them both to lose balance and fall backwards, almost knocking Haru down with them. 

 

* * *

 

Partying and drinking were allowed within Olympic Village. Many were out late regardless of if they had an event in the morning or not. While alcohol could not be sold to them within the boundaries of the village, they were permitted to have brought their own from home. How so many parties kept happening when airports also had restrictions on liquid, Rin would never know. As long as things were quiet and cleaned by curfew, coaches and staff didn’t put up a fuss.

The women’s swim team caved to their want of Sousuke’s company and “let” Rin come to their party with the rest of Team Japan’s swimmers, rowers, synchronized swimmers, sailors, and water polo. Needless to say, it was a full room of water-appreciating athletes that wanted to let loose. 

Neither Rin or Sousuke made a habit of drinking. A glass for a special occasion was more than enough. A shot here and there at university parties. 

If there was one thing Rin appreciated about these parties was how smashed some people got. Too busy being absorbed in themselves to notice too much. Or remember.

Dim lights. Music was below loud enough that the bass didn’t reverberate. Eclectic mix of Japanese rock and metal intermingled with popular English and Portuguese tracks and remixes. 

Rin couldn’t claim to be an excellent dancer, but he was decent at capturing a rhythm and imitation. 

Sousuke was not as blessed. 

Much to the dismay of the ladies that invited them to the party, Sousuke didn’t move much; awkwardly shuffling in place, not moving his arms higher than his waist. They bumped at him with their hips and backsides, trying their best to get him to move to their beat and have physical contact. He would have none of that.

Rin almost felt sorry for them.

Eventually they got bored and wandered to the table for more drinks and someone else to bother.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Rin said over the music with a grin.

“I’m not.” Sousuke actually looked relieved they were gone. Honestly he was a good sport for humoring them in the first place. 

Grabbing at his wrists, Rin tugged him closer. “Here. Let me teach you.”

“You know I can’t dance.”

“Neither can those guys,” Rin said tilting his head to the men rowers. “We can at least get you to the pretend stage.”

He was hesitant at first, but gave in to the touch on his wrists. 

“Do what I do.” Taking a moment to absorb the beat, Rin picked up his feet in half steps, waist moving from side to side. 

Sousuke didn’t move.

Rolling his eyes, Rin held Sousuke’s waist at arms length. “Don’t just watch me, you goof.”

The touch and proximity encouraged Sousuke to make an attempt. Eventually his sway was convincing, feet less tripping over each other. 

“Good. Keep it up. Feel the music and keep up with me.” Pivot. Wide swing of the hips. Step in. Slip of the hand under Sousuke’s shirt. 

E xpectedly, Sousuke was unsure what to do about that last move, but tried to keep moving as Rin had instructed, all the while Rin pulling away and returning in fleeting touches up his arms and chest. Then into the shirt again, each time a little further, touch lingering at the budding heat . 

The song changed and the Olympians picked up their paces and converged tighter in one mass, head banging, whooping, and grinding.

Soon Rin and Sousuke’s distance was closed and they took full advantage of the bodies pressing them from every which way together and grinded against each other in time with the music. Hands slipping in shirts and pants for a feel and grope. 

If everyone else could blame their actions on being tipsy, why couldn’t they?

 

* * *

At the team’s usual morning gathering the next day, many members were rubbing their eyes, yawning, and leaning on each other while Coach Oto reminded them of village rules. A framed photo had fallen off the wall and cracked and a bottle of rum stained the carpet in the meeting room where the aquatic party had been. Nobody was to blame specifically as these things tended to happen, but were given a warning.

He then rattled off the schedule of the week’s remaining events that pertained to their fellow country men. Several were entering semi-finals and finals.

Rin stopped paying attention to his coach midway and found Sousuke standing off to Oto’s left. He was doing his best to not fall asleep on his feet, lids fluttering heavy. It had been a long night and those activities in particular ran him ragged. He didn’t have to stare long for Sousuke to realize he was being lured.

It was a subtle game, one Rin had started playing in moments like these when they were divided by athletes and coaches. First there was seeing how long it took for Sousuke to realize Rin was watching him. Then it was how long he could hold his heated gaze before either of them blushed and turned away. 

Usually it was Sousuke. However, this round he was holding well, riding on the remnants of their momentary pleasure of last night. Until Oto nudged him, startling him out of the trance.

“You’re with me today, Yamazaki,” Oto said.

_Damn_ , Rin cursed. No fun today if coach was taking him for the day for training or whatever. 

“The rest of you are dismissed. Check the schedule in the main hall for where the events are taking place. No leaving Olympic grounds, today. Nanase, if I find out you’ve been in the pool after hours again, I’m locking you in your room.”

“Ugh, but then he’ll just stay in the bathtub all day,” Awata whined, giving Haru a playful shove.

“There are three decently sized pools readily available with your hotel rooms. He can do that just fine.”

Haru turned his head to the side in an indignant pout.

At least babysitting Haru could occupy Rin’s mind for a time. They could sulk together. 

 

Rin followed Haru back to their room for him to make his morning call to Makoto (night call for Tokyo). He didn’t want to invade their privacy and put headphones in while they had their chat. Glancing over, Makoto seemed well, though tired. Towards the end of the video call, Haru nudged Rin out of his music trance so Makoto could say hello and thank him for taking care of Haru and good morning/evening. 

After that they checked the event board. Eventually they decided on Men’s Tennis. 

Rin wanted to send Sousuke a text to see how long he’d be, but maybe that’d be interrupting whatever he and Coach were doing. Probably some sort of observation and training. They did a lot of that during the swimming matches.  

That week was a lot easier to deal with his absence as he was too busy swimming. They’d only been apart a few hours now and Rin couldn’t help but feel anxious.

He watched Haru snap a photo of the tennis court with his phone and start a message to Makoto. Like any photo he sent to Makoto, he didn’t add a description, so it left Rin wondering the context behind Haru sending something in particular. As long as it meant something to them, that’s what mattered. 

If Makoto were here, how often would they see each other? Some of the swim team had their families come, and it didn’t seem like they saw each other every day. Maybe being countries apart was better. 

“I’m sorry,” Rin said softly.

Haru snapped his phone shut and turned to Rin. “For?”

“Just… for Sousuke and I. We don’t mean to shove it in your face.”

“I know.”

“It seems like you’re always there-- not that I don’t want you around, but -- we try to keep it low-key. Considerate.”

“So am I.”

Rin wanted to point out that Haru sure acted like the exact opposite of considerate, as he kept being a proverbial cockblock, but maybe the teasing was his way of being okay with it.

 

By nightfall, the events were reaching their end and Rin was glad for that. Not that Haru wasn’t good company, honestly he had opened up a lot since their trip together in Australia, he just wasn’t Sousuke. With everything done for the day, that theoretically meant Sousuke would be free as well. 

Haru and Rin went to the commons for a quick dinner in hopes that Sousuke would be along soon. They waited an hour and nothing. Neither men being of the patient sort, decided to hang around the hotel pool. Stick close for when Sousuke did show up. 

A small party had claimed the jacuzzi and in the larger pool was a game of water basketball. Naturally Haru wasn’t one to play games and walked to the mostly vacant lap pool. Somehow the absence of his boyfriend made Rin feel strangely antisocial, so he joined Haru. It was nice swimming like this. Casual, no lights or buzzers, just two friends racing for the hell of it. 

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Rin snapped his attention towards the voice - Sousuke. It was stupid to feel this overjoyed at seeing him. They’d only been apart for maybe ten hours, but it felt like an eternity compared to how they rarely parted since becoming a couple in high school.

He dove under the surface to launch himself towards Sousuke. He breached the surface and relaxed his elbows on the edge, only enough for Sousuke’s guard to drop some, and he grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him into the pool. 

A large splash followed, Sousuke sputtering and flailing his limbs to catch his balance, clothing weighing him. Eventually he tread water while Rin snickered and admired the wet clothing look. Before Sousuke could speak, Rin took hold of his shoulders and dunked him. Sousuke came up again with a gasp and Rin pushed him in again, encouraging him to rough house. 

Now having the scene set up as playing in the public’s eyes, Rin took them both under with a yank of Sousuke’s collar. He waited for the bubbles to clear to have a straight shot to Sousuke’s face and then kissed him. It tasted more like chlorine than Sousuke, but that would have to satisfy for now. He allowed Sousuke to wrestle him out of the water, setting them both against the pool wall, regaining their breaths.

“I missed you,” Rin grinned. “Had a good day being educated?”

Haru splashed them as he swam by, stopping just within ear reach. “Be careful to not soil the pool. Good night.”

 

* * *

  
  


The next evening, another party was held within town at a barbeque restaurant in honor of more Japanese victors: Badminton and Triathlon; silver and bronze.

It was a good way to remember faces of their country men, Haru remembering some from University. Sousuke pointed out a few old classmates from Tokitsu.  

It’s a small world after all. 

Dancing wasn’t going to happen here, and Rin could tell Sousuke was thankful for that, however, without that distraction, it made getting into conversations that more likely. 

Most was small talk about life back home, what sports you played casually, how have you liked Rio, etc. Sousuke did well at the start, but gradually his attentiveness he kept in reserve diminished and Rin had to start answering for the both of them. They were roommates back home, why couldn’t he answer? Most of their hobbies were the same in any case.

While Rin socialized and made friends, both Haru and Sousuke grew quieter and looked like they were looking for an escape route. Not much could be done about keeping Haru put (well, Rin had a suspicion that Oto was one of the few authoritative figures Haru adhered to, seeing as he hadn’t snuck into the Olympic pools again), but he could do something about Sousuke. 

Softly he walked his fingers up the sides of Sousuke’s closest thigh and immediately he felt him go rigid. To anyone else it’d just look like he sat up straighter, but Rin knew better. He let his hand stroke his clothed thigh, up to the fold of his leg and then down to his knee. Around between his legs to tease at his groin.  Intermittently he’d take a handful of his thigh and give it a sensuous squeeze.

He felt Sousuke’s feet against his leg as he curled his toes within his shoes, his other leg coming closer to brace himself, while his jaw clenched and his eyes were focused on something in the distance. 

“Sou and I both grew up in Sano. Itty bitty port town in Tottori. Same elementary school. Right, Sou?”

“W-what he said.” 

And the evening continued like that until the check was paid.

 

* * *

 

 

Two evenings later, Rin and Sousuke went with other swim members to dinner. When they arrived, they realized it was more intimate than they imagined - most chairs arranged for two. The women with them took that as a sign as an opportunity for a date, grabbing the nearest male next to them and linking their arms. Rin and Sousuke got out of it by jumping at the first available table. 

One by one the rest of their party was seated around them. 

Haru had had enough parties and socializing for a while and opted to stay in the room for the rest of the trip.

Rin knew Sousuke felt similarly, but also knew they couldn’t be alone in a room like they wanted to, so felt it best to push on and keep appearances. 

Japanese wasn’t a common language in Rio, so Rin spoke English until they found a waiter that could speak broken English back to order their food. 

One more week and they’d be home.

Sousuke looked handsome in the dark blue shirt Rin had bought him before the trip. He was glad he chose tonight to wear it. 

Slipping out of his right shoe, Rin grazed Sousuke’s shin with his toes.

Sousuke looked up from his menu, questioning.

The response was received in a mischievous glint, no doubt the light right above them reflecting off his sharp teeth. “I already knew what I wanted before I ordered.” Food and otherwise.

“I think I did, too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Rin lifted his leg higher. The long table cloth was much appreciated. 

“Mm.”

Sliding a little further to the table’s edge, Rin’s nimble toes hit their target.

Sousuke un-slouched, his eyes drooping owlishly, a heavy exhale leaving his lips. 

Gently he massaged Sousuke’s balls with his toes, pausing to rub the big toe up his hardening shaft. “I hope it’s good. Smells amazing in here.”

“Ye-yeah.” His ears were growing redder by the minute. 

Rin would stop if asked.

He wouldn't be.

So he continued his toeing until their food arrived. 

It was delicious. 

 

* * *

 

 

The tropical temperatures in Rio were pleasant and well appreciated by the athletes hard at work at the games and those that had too much time on their hands. 

In three days all events would be wrapped up and closing ceremonies would commence in the evening, sending all countries back home in the following days. 

Still, that was three days to busy themselves. Three more days to tease Sousuke. 

Today’s distraction came in the form of a hike. They’d heard about the popular hiking trail up to the Christo statue when they were looking for things to do in the area. Learning that it wasn’t a beginners trail put them off for a time, but due to running out of things to do, they decided it would be a nice day activity and packed some bags and headed out early in the morning. Haru wasn’t much for doing doing land activities, so they were able to leave him back at the hotel. 

As expected, it started off nice and smooth with small inclines on easily marked paths. After passing a waterfall and some stone steps, the climb became steeper. Roots and brush sticking out every which way despite being something well traveled by tourists. At the kilometer marker, they had to watch for vans coming up the road to take visitors to the statue. Another half kilometer and they came to a refurbished small shack with bathroom plaques for both genders. 

“Need to piss,” Sousuke said, wiping sweat from his forehead with his wrist.

The action was a simple, natural reaction to the heat, but Rin couldn’t help but stare until Sousuke headed toward the restroom. “Yeah, me, too,” Rin called after. 

The door creaked open to reveal two stalls and a urinal. Mud and leaves scattered across the cement floor. A single lightbulb with a chain hung from the ceiling, and would be the only source of light if the filtered high window on the opposite end didn’t let daylight in. Sink and toilets appeared clean. 

Sousuke unshouldered his bag and placed it on the wooden hook by the door and lumbered to the urinal to do his business. Rin did the same, taking a stall. 

Finishing seconds from each other, they both stood at the sink to wash their hands. It was the crappy antiseptic soap. It stung.

Sousuke reached over Rin for the paper towel dispenser and gave a few plies to him before drying his own hands.

It was then that Rin realized that they were alone.

So very alone.

Sneakers squeaked as Sousuke mildly jumped to shoot for the trashcan by the door. Score.

There wasn’t time for doubt. 

Rin finished wiping down his hands and let the paper towel flitter to the ground. Before Sousuke could reprimand him for being lazy and littering, Rin stepped in his space, lifted on his toes and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.  

Sousuke stiffened for a half second before he was returning the embrace in earnest.

They were both sweaty and dirty but it didn’t matter; this was the first time they were completely alone in nearly a month. Lips. Tongue. Teeth. All of it was hot, wet, and desperate and it felt amazing. 

Familiar and missed heated fluttering of his heart and gut emerged. The game of teasing Sousuke and making him wait until after they were back in a Tokyo hotel room, driving him mad in the process, had backfired. All for the sake of finding somewhere they likely wouldn’t be found. By anyone they knew, anyway. If Rin was honest with himself, his resolve had been slipping since he kissed him under the water. That minute intimacy sent him on a path for more and here they were. He’d never admit that to Sousuke, though.  

And now he needed more to satisfy.

Needed to remind Sousuke of his promise.

Rin let his arms fall from Sousuke’s shoulders and trail to his waist and pulled them flush together.

Sousuke overlapped their hands and pressed their groins together, a moan escaping between their lips at the pressure of their hardening lengths. 

It wasn’t enough.

Breaking their hands free, Rin came to Sousuke’s belt and started to unbuckle it, Sousuke doing the same to his own belt. 

They grabbed for one another, fondling the other’s length, re-familiarizing themselves like it’d been years instead of weeks. Tentative strokes, thumbing, palming, and then they were rubbing together, hot breaths puffing. 

No. This wasn’t enough, either.

Sousuke let out a whine when Rin released him.

“Stall,” Rin panted.

Questions in his eyes, but too gone to ask, Sousuke picked up his pants and did as he was told. 

Closing the door and sliding the lock in place, Rin assessed their space and tried to keep up with the train of his own racing thoughts. They didn’t have lube or condoms. Rin preferred Sousuke nice and stretched and them both lubed before doing anything as a rule and he wasn’t going to break that now. Plus, he wasn’t going to put Sousuke on the floor or rely on the flimsy stall doors to support their weight. 

He’d have to improvise. 

“Turn around.”

Wide-eyed and wordless, Sousuke did as he was told and faced the toilet.

Rin ran his hands down Sousuke’s sides and came to his bare thighs and gave them a squeeze. Then his ass. 

Sousuke whimpered and shivered in anticipation. 

Aligning himself with the space between Sousuke’s legs, he took a moment to tease the inside edges of his boyfriend’s powerful thighs with his half-hard length. It didn’t take long for Sousuke to get the message and close around Rin’s length. Rin then placed his feet on the outsides of Sousuke’s as best as he could. They usually did this lying on their sides to accommodate their height difference. Now that they were in standing position, Rin was determined to make this work. “Good and tight?”

Something that sounded like an affirmation came from Sousuke. 

Maybe that was too risky. Rin lifted the sweat-dampened t-shirt Sousuke was wearing and hung it over his shoulders. “Bite on that if you get too loud, love.” He wasn’t always loud, but who knew if noises echoing from inside could attract the attention of travelers that didn’t need to piss. 

Rin pressed himself against Sousuke’s back, holding around his chest, coaxing him forward to brace against the wall above the toilet with his hands. He snapped his hips forward to test the hold and angle and it cleared. Not exactly a romantic setting, or sanitary, but it would have to do. He had a feeling neither of them would last long, courtesy of Rin’s own doing.

Rin began rotating his hips in small movements to build up the momentum and then he was thrusting up and forward, gripping onto Sousuke for leverage. 

Skin slapping and slicking together, heavy breathing and grunts became their song. 

It wasn’t the same as being inside him, but being between Sousuke’s exquisite thighs had it’s own intoxicating charm. Hot muscles squeezing for dear life to keep them together. 

With hands at his chest, it was easy to feel the rapid beating of Sousuke’s heart. And tease the nipples he was so susceptible to.

Breath hitching at the touch, Sousuke clenched uselessly at the wall. “Rin…”

Rin pressed his fingertips into his breasts to massage inward and was rewarded with another utterance of his name, low and rumbling deep in his throat that Rin could feel being so close to his neck. He kissed the heated skin and edged higher to nibble at the shell of his red ear. 

A whimper and Sousuke was bucking back into him. Was that the signal he was close or just being impatient? Hard to say what with how wound up he had made him for the duration of the Games. 

“When we get to our hotel in Tokyo, I’m going to take you for real.”

The body under him tensed.

Freeing a hand from the chiseled chest, he traced his nails down his ribs and into his abdomen and then slid his hand between their bodies to find Sousuke’s entrance and graze it. “I still intend to claim my prize.”

“Ri--Ri-” He bucked back again, momentarily trapping the hand, wanting that finger inside him.  

He was at the tipping point now if he couldn’t even finish his name. 

The sounds Sousuke made were enough to get Rin about there as well. 

With one hand still at his chest to hold their position, Rin brought his free hand to Sousuke’s length and started to pump in time with his thrusts He felt Sousuke’s balls tighten against his fist and Sousuke same, cry muffled in the shirt around his neck, white stream releasing straight into the toilet with Rin’s aide.

The sight and sound of Sousuke sent Rin to the plateau and a few more strong thrusts between Sousuke’s legs lost their hold, Rin too came and bit into the fleshy muscle of Sousuke’s shoulder blade. 

For a moment they stood and held their stance in their ecstasy, waiting for awareness to return, panting, chests rising and falling.

Slowly Rin pulled from Sousuke’s sweaty back, saliva still connected to his mouth, and noticed the forming red on his shoulder. Placing a hand over it, Rin apologized. “I bit you too hard. Sorry if that hurts, later.” 

Sousuke didn’t answer and continued to breathe, bracing himself against the wall while Rin unrolled some toilet paper to clean up the mess that hadn’t gotten into the toilet. He was proud of himself for the forward thinking for the clean up portion of their little romp. 

Carefully he cleaned his flaccid organ off and threw it into the toilet and grabbed more for Sousuke. He nudged him. “Hey, turn around.” 

Sousuke’s eyes were still hooded and dazed. Shit, he did get extremely tired after sex. But it wasn’t _that_ intense, was it? Were they going to be able to finish their hike? Gently he eased him onto the toilet seat and cleaned him off as well. 

There were still several hours until sunset. Sitting in a bathroom stall didn’t sound like the best use of time. 

“Rin…” Sousuke grabbed the hand that had just finished cleaning him. He hesitated with his head turned to the side and then leveled his gaze. “M-mark me. Somewhere I can see it.”

He was into that, but outright asking Rin to bite him was new. Rin couldn’t help the coy smirk that curled at his lips. “Oh ho? And where would that be? Here?” Rin asked, touching his neck.

“Only me,” Sousuke clarified, throat incredibly dry. 

“Ah, so…” Rin spread the larger mans legs as he crouched in front of him and pressed two fingers to his light-skinned thighs. “Here?”

The visible swallow was enough of an answer. 

Slowly Rin opened his mouth, baring his sharp teeth for Sousuke to see, he ducked inside and took a bite and held his teeth down for a few seconds. Before he could pull away, Sousuke’s hand was in his hair.

“Harder.”

Rin always worried about puncturing skin and hurting him. “Sousuke?”

“I want to… have it for a few days.”

Worrying his lip on the points of his teeth, he went back in and started biting softly, and gradually increased the pressure, gnawing at the flesh. Sousuke grunted more in pleasure than in pain, squirming. Rin tried to use his voice to guide for when it was enough. When he tasted blood, that’s when he released his teeth, despite Sousuke’s protests to keep going, and resorted to sucking and licking. 

When he stood, Sousuke had fallen back against the metal flusher, looking utterly debauched, length nearly returning to life as he stared back at him. 

Tutting, Rin admired the abused inner leg with arms akimbo. “As much as I’d love to suck you off, I think we’ve fornicated enough on our way to see Jesus.”

 

* * *

  
  


In the days leading up to Closing Ceremonies, Rin lessened his teasing, his own libido having been satisfied on the hike. Sousuke, however…

They had made it back down the mountain, albeit slower. Conversation happened as habit, in between the exertion, but Sousuke seemed _off_.

He was jumpy at Rin’s touch. Quiet. Averted his eyes when he could help it. His hand lingered close to his bruised thigh.

Rin wanted to regret succumbing to his urges so prematurely as it had relaxed himself to carry on naturally, but it put Sousuke on an edge Rin hadn’t seen before. They’d be in Tokyo, soon. 

At the ceremonies, all athletes of Japan joined all countries in march and singing of their anthems. Fireworks lit up the sky. Applause and cheering for what seemed like hours as they all stood in the arena for all to see. 

One final party was held after with as many Olympians from all countries in the main square of Olympic Village could hold. Needless to say, it was packed and nearly immovable and Sousuke and Haru would rather be anywhere but. If several teammates hadn’t insisted their presence, Rin would have escaped with them. 

His poor tired, socially awkward best friends. 

Especially his boyfriend.

Rin needed to make their first night back together extra special. 

Before the night was through, he placed an order to be delivered by the time they were to arrive in Tokyo. 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few days the Galeao airport would be flooded with Olympians and their families trying to get home. Japan departed the second morning after Closing Ceremonies. The airport was more crowded than when they arrived, security backed for hours. Thankfully the coaches planned on the delay and they arrived in enough time to roam the terminal for ten minutes before board time. 

Taking the first empty row he saw, Rin shoved Sousuke to the window seat, then himself in the middle and grabbed Haru for the aisle seat. A tight fit, but Rin would rather share the limited space with people he knew. 

The flight was long and boring. Too many people tired from the games and partying. Ready to be home and rest and do nothing for a week if they could help it.

Rin entertained himself with music and reading magazines. When tray tables were down for food, he entertained himself by reaching under to fondle Sousuke some. It alerted Sousuke immediately and had him sitting tall. Rin couldn’t have Sousuke sleep the _whole_ time. That was just no fun.  

A stop in Santiago. Another in New York. The last in Tokyo where Rin and Sousuke would stay for a few days before flying back to Sydney. Forty hours later they were back on familiar soil. 

They exited the plane at Narita Airport with yawns and stiff limbs. 

Rin was the first to spot Makoto and he quickly retrieved Haru, who was lagging behind, and ushered him forward. 

At the sight of Makoto, Haru sprinted forward and launched at his boyfriend and wrapped around him like a koala. Okay, it was really cute. Poor guy hadn’t seen him in a month, it was understandable. 

Together they took the express train to the city and they. relayed stories to Makoto that wouldn’t have been seen on TV. It was easy to feel excited with Makoto around, energy slowly returning.

Haru refused to let go of Makoto in any fashion. 

Once they reached Tokyo Station, they bid farewell to each other with promises of meeting up at least once before Rin and Sousuke headed back to Australia. Rin then whipped out his phone to double check the address of the hotel they’d be staying at, as well as smiling at a confirmation of a delivered package, walked over to a route map and found the correct train to take, and tugged Sousuke after. 

His skin felt hot and Rin could think of several reasons why.

_ Almost there. _

The hotel was visible at the exit of the station and it seemed to call to them like a beacon. Automatic doors opened and the men dragged their luggage inside to the lobby desk. 

“Check-in for Matsuoka, please,” Rin said to the female concierge.

“One moment.” A few clicks of her mouse and keyboard, she printed out a form to sign and their room keys. “We also received a package this morning. It has been delivered to your room.”

“Great, thanks!” Rin finished his signature and clicked the pen closed. Shouldering bags and rolling suitcases, they took the elevator to the ninth floor.  

For a brief moment, Rin thought he’d have to go back down to the lobby to have them reactivate the damn room key when it wouldn’t work after two inserts, but after the third try, it finally did its job. 

Fumbling in the dark for the light switch, only to realize a lamp had to be turned on first, they picked their sides of the bed and made a pile of their luggage around the other bed that wouldn’t be used.

The package sat innocently on the coffee table. A memo paper with ‘Matsuoka’ scrawled across it. 

Sousuke wasn’t looking at him, but at one of his suitcases, a fist clenched at his side. 

“How about a shower?” Rin asked, bed squeaking as he stood up from removing his shoes. 

It took a second for Sousuke to tear his gaze away from whatever was interesting him in his suitcase. Was he trying to not ask about the package? Or was he not wanting to be the one to instigate what they both knew was going to happen. “Yeah. That sounds nice,” he answered, voice unsteady. There he was, being jumpy again.

Rin crossed over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift up. “We haven’t showered in two days. We’ll start with a shower and go from there.”

The explanation seemed to relax him mildly as he reached for Rin’s shirt without warning. 

Rin didn’t mind, of course, but it didn’t go unnoticed how Sousuke paused before removing it over his head, hair catching in the neck. Was he wanting to go at it _right now_? They could, but washing sounded nice and would be better in the long run for both of them.

The shower didn’t have to stay innocent, either. 

Rin grabbed Sousuke’s hand and entwined their fingers. It felt nice.

Sousuke thought so too as he gripped harder, arm tensing even before Rin lead the way to the bathroom. 

They finished undressing and opened the glass doors to the shower that was perfect for two.

As Rin turned on the water to let the temperature get to a good one, he felt Sousuke’s watchful eyes on him. He wiggled his ass for good measure. 

It didn’t faze him in the way he expected. Instead, he looked… relieved. Like he was _allowed_ to look. Not being able to share a room together, being denied the daily routine they had built for themselves had taken its toll. 

“Oh, Sou,” Rin opened his arms to him and Sousuke accepted the invitation and buried his face in the crook of his neck, strong arms wrapped themselves around him. 

And then they were pulling enough away from each other enough so they could run their hands over the other. Over every muscle and jutting bone and pulsing vein, an apology for being away for so long. 

Hands moved up to their faces and then their lips met. Tentatively taking in the texture and taste, gradually moving in for more, heads tilting at angles for better access. Rin moaned as Sousuke’s tongue entered his mouth to trace the tips of his sharp teeth. Bottom row and then the top. As Sousuke retreated, Rin coaxed the hot tongue back in with his own and sucked, eliciting a deep groan.

Out of breath, they went back to touching. Ringlets of water running paths down their bodies, damming at fingers and crooked arms and releasing at the shifts in their position, gradually pressing their groins together.

Rin wanted to laugh at how worked up they’d become from only this. Of course he had other things on the menu for tonight, but these comparatively tame actions that were creating the boiling in his belly and his heart to race so much…

They were pathetically starved. The thigh sex in the bathroom was an appetizer.

Or was this an appetizer and that was a premature first course to a three course meal?

Whatever it was, they were hungry and needed to eat. 

Rin came first, biting his bottom lip, nails digging into Sousuke’s hips. 

Somewhere in his whiteout he heard Sousuke cry out his name for his own orgasm.

His back hit the tiled wall and Sousuke laxed against him and they slid together to the floor, water and cum draining all around them. 

“Round one,” Rin smirked once his breathing had calmed. He loved the ludicrous expression on Sousuke’s face. They were going to stuff themselves full tonight. If their needs could keep up with their intentions. “How about actually showering?”

Sousuke snorted at that, but didn’t move at the suggestion, prompting Rin to stretch from under him to grab the hotel-provided shampoo and body wash that was thankfully on the lip of the shower, and returned to the lethargic lump in his arms. 

With Sousuke’s face pressed into him, Rin rubbed the shampoo in his hands then ran it through his short strands, rubbed up a good lather, then scratched his scalp with his nails, while the taller man leaned into him, humming. Angling his head towards the flowing water, he rinsed out the suds. Once the dark hair was deemed cleaned, Rin grabbed a folded washcloth and lathered it up to wash the rest of his boyfriend. 

They switched positions and Sousuke took his time with Rin. Standard of him, but Rin really had expected him to be a bit more urgent in things, all considered. Still, it felt nice for the cloth to caress his skin like a sweet extension of the love of his life. Hair savored with each scrunch and pull of his hair. 

With how relaxed he felt after being washed and clean, with the wonderful addition of jetlag, would his libido return?

Water switch squeaked off. Towels yoinked off the racks to dry. First the skin, then a quick scrunch through hair to make it less damp. 

One look at Sousuke’s naked, retreating figure from the bathroom, Rin’s doubts were put to rest.

Rin padded after him into the bedroom and Sousuke had stopped at his suitcases, looking at them again. Was he wanting to get dressed first? Maybe he was waiting for instructions? 

“Shall we get started?” Rin asked, waiting until Sousuke was looking at him before he let the towel slide from his waist. He seemed less on edge when he looked back this time, most likely due to trying to wake up again. “Pick a bed and lay down. Be with you in a moment.”

While Rin knelt to rummage through his luggage for the essentials, Sousuke came to the bed closest to him and waited on his back, one leg bending. Rin kissed the knee as he set the lube and condoms on the bedside table, a hair tie around his wrist. Then he went to the coffee table in the center of the room and took a pocket knife to the box, smiled at the contents and placed it next to everything else.

Sousuke glanced curiously at the opened box, but Rin tutted at him with a finger. “No peeking.”

No fight was given.

The bed shifted as Rin crawled from the edge over Sousuke and straddled him on his knees, bracing his arms on either side of his shoulders. 

Teal eyes watched him, cloudy with eagerness, mouth tight with restraint. 

Sure Rin had planned on topping exclusively, but it always took two to tango. He’d need him to participate, thus Rin needed to break the reserves Sousuke had got himself caught up since the Olympics. 

Rin lowered into a kiss, soft like they had during their shower, the warmth without the water, skin clean and rosy, beads of moisture slipping from hairlines. The pressure and pace increased, tongues coming together once more, breathing through noses in heated attempts to stay connected.

Their hardening lengths brushed and simultaneously they hissed and rocked into each other until Rin pulled away, schooling his face and flush into composure. He wasn’t going to get off that quick again, especially in the same way twice. 

He brushed Sousuke’s chest with his palm. “I have a promise to keep.”

S ousuke looked up at him, waiting for him to expand. 

“I’m going to claim my prize, now.”

S ousuke closed his eyes, gratitude apparent in his brow and mouth, sighing. They were _finally_ here, all sexual frustrations would soon be released. 

Flattered that his boyfriend was looking forward to this, if not more so than he was, Rin couldn’t let him have it easily. “How does my prize want to be received?”

His eyes opened again, brows furrowing. “What?”   


Rin leaned forward, pressing into the expanse of his wonderful chest. “Tell me what you like.”

Stuttering on his breath, Sousuke turned his head to the side into the pillow, mouth clamping shut. “J-just do what you usually do,” he eventually mumbled. 

“But I need specifics, Sousukeee,” Rin whined, brushing at a nipple with a thumb that was steadily hardening.  

“What you’re doing now is fine…”

“You only want to be touched like this?” Rin brought up his other hand and teased both with both thumbs. “That’s all?”

He worried his lip, wanting to say something and nothing all at once. 

Rin knew he liked a lot of things. But did he want this play to all be soft touches like now or get into rougher territory? It was an important inquiry to be addressed before further action could be taken. Lowering his head towards his chest, Rin bared his teeth at the nubs, hoping Sousuke would get the message.

Stubbornly he said nothing, only watched to see what Rin was going to do.

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me, Sou.” 

“Then… uh. Please?”

“Please what?”

“Keep… d-doing that.”

“What am I doing?” Rin said, wiggling in place.

“Going to bite my nipples?”

“And?”

“Please?”

Close enough. Rin gave in and took a nub in his mouth and carefully massaged it with his teeth, poking his tongue through intermittently like kisses. Then did the same to his other. 

“What next?” Rin asked, licking his lips, thumbing the reddening area. 

T he response was an unhelpful turn of his head and exhale through his nose, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest indicated he sure liked it.

Falling to his elbow he kissed his cheek. “Sousuke. Sousuke tell me.”

“Rin…”

Okay, cheek kissing was boring. He couldn’t possibly be turned on by that. He shifted over to his jaw and kissed his way up below his blushing ears.

A whimper.

“Do you like this?”

Sousuke pulled out his arm from between them to hold Rin’s head close.

Well, that was a yes, but… “This?”

“Yeah. that.”

Would he ever get an affirmative as to what exactly? Rin couldn’t tell if he was spoiling him or getting impatient for his own needs. 

At Rin’s kissing, sucking, and nibbling, Sousuke ran his fingers through Rin’s hair, which reminded Rin he was going to tie it back, and let out his own pleasurable sounds to stimulate Sousuke further. 

Once Rin was done with both ears, he pulled away to see Sousuke with his eyes closed again, face pressed into the pillow. Rin wiped away fringe out of his face, admiring the beautiful mess below him even though, personally, he felt he’d barely begun. 

He touched his sternum and ran a finger down the center to his ribs and stomach, into the coarse trail of hair to where his dick lay, and touched the tip.

Sousuke hissed and moved to turn his body away, but Rin wouldn’t have any of that and pulled him by his leg, holding them apart.

The hickey he left him in Rio was still there on his thigh, albeit faded, but very much still there. He pressed two fingers into the flesh and Sousuke threw back his head on the pillow in a moan. 

“Did you get yourself off looking at this, Sousuke?” Rin grinned.

Mouth clamped shut, gaze fixed at the sheets.

“Is that why you wanted me to mark you?”

His head shifted mildly, looking suspiciously like a nod.

“Want a matching set?” he traced the edges with a nail.   


He covered his mouth this time with a hand as if the answer would slip out otherwise. 

Rin touched the bruised mark again, harder this time, and his dick twitched. The body was saying yes but the brain was refusing. “Sousuke. It’s just us here. Only we will see it.” One stroke, two stroke over the hickey and where potentially another would go.

Bleary eyed, “M-mark me, Rin.”

That was the most sure he’d sounded all night, and Rin was going to take it. Without further fanfare he took the leg in both hands and got to work. 

Sousuke moaned and tensed, hands reaching for Rin’s hair, pulling and pushing him in more. The strands slid through his fingers as Rin rose from between his legs with a kiss to the right knee. 

Looking at Sousuke’s neglected length, Rin’s eyes flickered to the box. If he didn’t do it soon, Sousuke could cum and they’d be back to where they were after their shower.

“Rin…” Sousuke whined like a small boy wanting his mother’s attention, grabbing for his hand. 

Affection swelled in Rin’s chest at that and he took the searching hand. “What is it, Sou?” He had an idea, but _maybe_ Sousuke would tell him. 

More looking away, flustered about things he wouldn’t admit out loud. 

With his free hand, Rin grabbed hold of one of his legs to pull him partially on his lap, then reached between Sousuke legs and brushed across the puckered entrance with his thumb. 

Sousuke dug his heels into the bed as he keened at the contact. 

Coming around again, Rin pushed his index finger inside at one of Sousuke’s thrusts, discovering how easy it was, despite being dry. Curious, he popped open the lubricant bottle and coated his finger and went back inside. The hot inner walls were a lot softer than he expected, having not had sex in nearly month. “Sousukeeee,” he trilled his name in a tease, a grin forming on his lips, releasing him. “Have you been prepping yourself?”

He groaned into his pillow at the question and the exiting finger, letting go of Rin’s hand.

“For how long?”

The red of Sousuke’s ears darkened, adam’s apple bobbed; he’d been found out and no amount of denial was getting him out of it.

Rin coated two fingers this time and went in, the hole swallowing the digits, and rubbed against the heat in slow motions. He couldn’t help the pride that budded. Yes, his goal had been for Sousuke to become cute and needy when their time in Tokyo came, but he hadn’t expected Sousuke to resort to fingering himself before then. Rin wasn’t aware if he’d done such a thing before and decided it best to save that question for later. 

He thought back on his acts of seduction and Sousuke’s reactions afterwards. Maybe it was after the night of the restaurant; he seemed uptight after that. “What did you think about while your fingers were in your ass, Sousuke?”

Biting his lips, Sousuke grunted, still refusing to look at Rin directly. 

Another finger was inserted, thrust speed increasing. With his now free hand, Rin pulled Sousuke’s legs further apart and rubbed into the first hickey on his thigh.

Sousuke came with a soft cry.

Cursing under his breath, Rin steeled his mind from what Sousuke could have looked like cumming in private to avoid releasing himself, and grabbed for the tissue box by the lamp. It wouldn’t be the best clean up job, but it’d have to do for the unexpected. When he finished wiping Sousuke’s stomach, he looked up to see that he had crossed his arms over his eyes, a frown on his mouth. 

“Oi, Sousuke,” Rin touched a forearm and rubbed up and down to his elbow in circles. “It’s okay. It’s my fault.”

Sousuke shook his head under his arms in disagreement.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I should have used the present, but I got distracted. I’ve have no intention of stopping, now. I always keep my word.”

Teal peeked from underneath and then was hidden once more.

Rin snatched the box from the table and dug through packing peanuts for his purchase and opened the smaller box within. 

The sound of clinking metal sparked Sousuke’s curiosity to look. Slowly his arms lowered back down. 

“I know we’ve got fancier one’s back home, but this was what Amazon could get here in time,” Rin said looping the three rings of varying sizes around his index and middle finger, swinging them around. 

“Rin, I--” he brought up a hand to cover his mouth and the rest of the words were lost underneath it.

“I didn’t catch that.”

Fingers parted. “Suitcase. Pocket inside.”

Ah, so he had been hiding something. Rin crawled off the bed and went to Sousuke’s suitcase. Once unzipped, he felt around clothing for the small pocket in the inside. His fingers found the zipper and he pulled the pull to find the adjustable leather strap cockring he’d bought Sousuke as a birthday gift last year.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one that had plans. You were planning way before I was.”

Sousuke covered his eyes with his arms again. 

Rin sauntered back to the bed and knelt on it, examining the cockrings. “Well, I wasn’t sure how well these were going to work out. Sure there’s three sizes, but then we’d have to play around-”

“You should… wear mine. Since you’re still hard. Easier.”

Despite the flustered state, he did have a point. And if Sousuke was going to be giving directions so easily, Rin was going to take it. He wondered if Sousuke had intended him to wear it when he packed it away. Selecting the middle-sized metal ring from the bed, gingerly he looped Sousuke’s flaccid organ through, Sousuke hissing at the coolness of it against his hot, sensitive skin. Before strapping the cockring on himself, Rin made sure Sousuke removed his arms to watch him. He smiled back at the interested gaze he was receiving from the owner of the toy while he fastened it securely on himself. With eyes still on him, he removed the hair tie from his wrist and reached up to tie his hair back, snapping the band into place. 

Now he had to get Sousuke ready again.

Stepping over him with a leg, Rin straddled him on his hands and knees, lowering and angling himself to not put pressure on either of their lower regions and round three of slow kisses commenced. Two orgasms made Sousuke slow to respond, lips opening for Rin, staggering to keep up, but trying his best. Eventually his hands were coming up to touch Rin’s sides, fingers languid and relying on muscle memory to guide him across his back.

The touch was gentle like their kisses and then steadily became more urgent; hands kneading into skin and moving lower and lower until Sousuke was grabbing Rin’s ass. 

Rin would have let him continue, if he weren’t trying to tug him down to stimulate his growing erection. With the toys, grinding would be too uncomfortable. The buckle on Rin’s strap could possibly cut them both. Guilt stung in his heart at the pathetic whine Sousuke emitted as he pulled away to shimmy downward.  

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m right here,” Rin said, reaching for his searching hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The assurance placated Sousuke’s whimpers until they were replaced with guttural groans as Rin took his dick in his mouth. 

He dragged his lips up the swelling length, collecting pre-cum and wetting him along the way, stopping at the head to curl his experienced tongue around, then came back down until he was fully in his mouth. He teased the metal ring, dipping his tongue between the hardened skin and ring, tracing along it. Humming and sucking, he drew out the delicious soft moans from his lover that he adored so much, it was _almost_ a shame he wasn’t going to get him off like this tonight. Gently he ran his sharp teeth upward then kissed the head. 

There were other sounds he liked more. Ones that were a lot harder to suppress. 

Chest rising rapidly, dark nipples erect amongst splotches of pink, pupils and heavy eyelids overtaking the color of his eyes, body pliant and beautiful under him - it was a sight of Sousuke only Rin knew, one he wouldn’t share with a soul. 

Repositioning himself so their heads were level once more, Rin kissed him.

“R… in…” Sousuke moaned into his mouth, letting their lips touch, but not enough to reciprocate. 

Groping around the bed for the lubricant, Rin quickly balanced himself on his knees to  squirt into his hands. Then with one hand, touched the heated skin of Sousuke’s belly and traveled downward, taking his dick in one hand. He coated it in the cooling gel, receiving a relieving sigh. “How do you want me to take you, Sousuke?”

“Mmmore.”

“More this?” Rin asked, rubbing his throbbing erection.

“Mmmm like.”

Rin danced his fingers to the base and massaged into his public hairs. Sousuke keened at the touch, foot coming up, bumping Rin’s calf. 

With how soft his insides were already, Rin didn’t _need_ to spend a lot of time opening him up, probably could go right in if he wanted to. A moment of debating, he decided against it, and put two fingers in and immediately Sousuke’s legs spread. 

“Tell me what you thought about while you fucked yourself.”

“Ffff...”

“Were your fingers my cock?”

The walls of his anus clenched around him.

Rin shoved a third finger in. “Please, Sousuke. I want to know. I want to make you feel good,” he cooed.

Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut and bucked into his fingers. “Want you. Back.”

Back? Rin took a moment to analyze the odd words. “You mean from behind?”

“Bath...room…”

Did he really need to shit right now? 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“St-ssta-”

“Stall?” Rin asked, now understanding, as well as feeling rather proud of himself for the impromptu bout making such an impression on his boyfriend. While Sousuke continued to mutter fragments, Rin coaxed him onto his stomach, and slid a pillow under his arms. He rubbed at the indents of the sheets on his skin, then kissed from his shoulders down to the globes of Sousuke’s ass and gave a small bite. A longer one after Sousuke kicked up an insistent leg he do it again. 

He grabbed onto the meat of the backside of his thighs and trailed nibbles down his muscular backside, a bite on his opposite cheek, and then he was grabbing the bottle again. 

The angle, and view, was much appreciated. In went three fingers, twisting, scissoring, thrusting and brushing the loosened walls until Sousuke’s mumbling turned to needy whines Rin knew he’d be ashamed of making if he were in his right mind. 

Swiftly Rin grabbed for the box of condoms and selected a packet without looking and tore at the foil.

The sound alerted Sousuke and he reached back with a hand. “No. No…”

“Condomless? It’s going to be a mess, Sou.”

“Mmm… feel.”

How could he refuse? Sousuke’s aroused delirium made him openly honest, and Rin wasn’t going to betray that. The box fell off the bed haphazardly. These kinds of hotels usually had extra sheets, anyway. 

Rin massaged Sousuke’s cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart for a time and then he was holding him open to center himself. Drawing in a breath, Rin began to push inside. He returned his hands to the bed to brace himself, then gently he rocked his hips forward, cinching himself in a little a time. Even though he was sure Sousuke was prepped to the fullest, he still felt tight, though not enough it was uncomfortable for either of them. Sliding right in would take the fun out of it. Once he felt the edge of the leather strap wedge into the cleft, he stilled and waited for Sousuke to fully adjust, expression softened, hand clenching the sheets less. This position was nice for hitting where he liked it, but it prevented Rin from seeing Sousuke’s face. Beneficial for Sousuke as he still found meaning to be embarrassed no matter how many times Rin took over. Not so much Rin, who loved to catalog every expression to memory. The beautiful soft sounds that escalated over time and were diminished into the bed, or whatever surface they happened to be against. 

“Let me hear you, Sousuke.”

Sousuke groaned and pressed his face into the pillow.

“I love your voice. I want to hear it. Please?”

Just as Rin couldn’t refuse a request, neither could Sousuke. He complied and laid the side of his face on the pillow so Rin could see his profile. He glanced back at him, a resigning smile on his lips. 

Rin then lowered to his forearms and elbows so they were flush together, Rin fitting into the curve of Sousuke’s back, both of their bodies hot to the touch. He nibbled from the unscathed shoulder and ended with a kiss on his now healed one. Lifting out of Sousuke to the tip, he pushed back in, testing his own balance, range, and hold from within.

A sound that sounded a lot like his name came from Sousuke’s lips and Rin picked up the pace, building a safe rhythm that they’d both last. Sousuke caught on and lifted to meet Rin’s thrusts, hands clenching the sheets with each upward movement. 

The closeness was intoxicating. Sweltering heat between them, sweat sticking with each slap of skin, pulses felt with each touch, breaths labored in fervency. Sousuke had been gone since his first orgasm, but Rin felt himself losing a lot of his reason, then; succumbing to the carnal urges he had kept in tact all throughout his teasing, save for the bathroom on their hike - a satiating appetizer. 

Here there was no hiding or time restraints and he could have his fill with the main course and have seconds if allowed. Sousuke’s sounds quivering from under him, serving like seasoning.  

He shifted a knee and nudged the inside of Sousuke’s leg. It didn’t take long for him to get the picture and they were both getting to their knees, the taller man dipping forward to accommodate their height differences, butting his weight on his elbows. 

Rin laid his hands on top of Sousuke’s, overlapping their fingers, squeezing them together as he came in for a powerful thrust.

Sousuke’s head lifted from the bed with a glorious curse and Rin went in again, knowing he had found his sweet spot - a knife cutting into the meal for a morsel. He took a bite - shoulder blade - he savored the taste of Sousuke’s skin, how he pressed up into him for more. Another at his shoulder. Another at his neck. One on each ear.

He removed his right hand off of Sousuke’s and teased a nipple then trailed to his leaking erection. The heat seemed to radiate off the ring itself. Rin knew he loved the feeling of being engorged, but was it too much? “Sousuke -huff- We need to take this off?”

A few more thrusts inside and Sousuke responded, throat dry. “No cum.”

“We can’t keep it on for too long, you know that.”

“Not thirty minutes. S’fine.”

Admittedly, Rin hadn’t been keeping track of the time, but it probably hadn’t been _that_ long. The thirty minutes was just a suggestion on the boxes, anyway. How Sousuke would know was beyond him considering how not all there he was. The masochist that he was, Sousuke wasn’t going to tell him it hurt, so Rin had to go by sight and feel. “On your back. Let me see.” He pulled out long enough for Sousuke to reluctantly rotate and then he was back inside him, distracting him from any complaints. 

Sousuke was incredibly _red_ and thick. He’d been sensitive since they arrived.

“Have to cum, Sou. Can’t leave it on anymore.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side, defiantly.

“We’ll do more tomorrow. And the next. And when we get back home. Promise.”

Sousuke considered the words, then groped around for one of Rin’s hands, kissed the knuckles, then looked at him, eyes soft. “Together.”

From the moment he started worrying about Sousuke possibly injuring himself, he’d felt his libido drop, and now it was spiking back up at that sweet and sincere request. He wanted them to cum at the same time. “Y-yeah. We’ll give it a shot.” 

Toys definitely made it more possible, but the timing was still difficult.

First, Rin had to get himself close to the edge again. 

With Sousuke on his back, they could go back to kissing. He’d expected Sousuke to be slow and sloppy like before, but the prospect of cumming together had spurred him, his hand finding his hair, pulling it free from the hair tie, threading his fingers through the longer ends. Their mouths crashed together, tongues mimicking the movements of their of their joining. 

Rin took hold of Sousuke’s legs and propped them on his shoulders, hoisting him higher, opening him up more, breaths quickening in anticipation. 

The tightness in Rin’s own groin made him wonder if he would cum the moment he loosened the ring. He knew Sousuke would. 

He stilled his movements from entering Sousuke and he carefully slipped a finger under the frame and used his thumb to lift the tongue. Immediately he used the two fingers to squeeze himself, then let the tightness of inside Sousuke hold his length for the moment. 

In order for the ring to be removed from Sousuke, he’d have to squeeze his length through and he wouldn’t be able to be quick about it. Or would removing it from the base be enough?

Just to be sure, he gently rolled his hips forward, holding Sousuke steady with one hand and with the other, twisted the ring until it was able to move upwards. 

The change in pressure caused Sousuke to still and then-

Rin didn’t take the chance, and angled his next thrust to ram into Sousuke’s prostate and they both arched, stilled, released shivered, riding out through the rest of their orgasm still connected. 

Sousuke’s legs on Rin’s shoulders forced Rin to collapse backwards, the deadweight pinning him to the bed, almost to the point it was difficult to raise his chest fully as he came back to earth. 

“We need take another shower,” Rin said as he reached a hand for the tissue box to wipe Sousuke’s cum off his stomach.

“Mm,” Sousuke moaned, but Rin couldn’t tell if he was agreeing with or objecting the idea. 

He slid out from underneath Sousuke, rolled to his stomach, then crawled over to him.

Sousuke’s eyes were closed, looking happy and content as he rested. 

“There’s no moving you, is there?”

“Mm. Carry me.”

Rolling his eyes, “Not this time.” Rin sluggishly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to fetch two wet cloths. While in the bathroom, he finished unfastening Sousuke’s cockring from himself and cleaned up his front. He returned and climbed back onto the bed and settled between Sousuke’s legs. First he removed the cockring, then he lifted him onto his lap to dip into his entrance the best he could. Then he wiped his thighs and stomach. With the other cloth he wiped the sweat from his face and arms. It would have to do until morning. As would changing the sheets. It sounded like such a chore to do so while being worn ragged. He was glad the majority of the mess was kept between them. 

He dropped the soiled cloths on the edge of the garbage bin for putting with the towels, then situated himself by Sousuke and snuggled into him. 

An arm came around Rin, a hand finding its way into his hair once more; stroking from scalp to ends with reverence. 

They lay like that for a time, breathing, taking in the moment of their prolonged coupling. With Sousuke petting his hair, sleep almost overtook Rin, but Sousuke’s now less-dazed voice roused him.

“If I’m your prize, why does it feel like I’m the one that got rewarded? Shouldn’t it have been the other way around?”

Rin chuckled in his throat, “I said I was going to claim my prize, didn’t I? I wasn’t just going to take it. Had to work for it.”

“But you’d already earned it with your medals? Wouldn’t that mean I’d be the one to do all the work?”

“I was the victor and I had already chosen what I wanted. I suppose if you _want to_ , you can have your turn tomorrow and we can go full circle. Fair?”

The logic was still lost on Sousuke, but he nodded and looked away, still combing Rin’s hair with his fingers. 

“Like I said earlier; I wanted to make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good.”   


Rin blushed at that, momentarily hiding his face in Sousuke’s chest. “I wanted it to be special. Make up for lost time.”

“I would have been fine waiting.”

“You’re probably right. Then I had to go and mess things up. I’d apologize, but you seemed to have enjoyed yourself.”

“E-eventually…”

The admittance lifted some guilt off of Rin’s shoulders from the past weeks. He knew Sousuke well enough to know if he was truly uncomfortable, he would have backed off. They’d both had been yearning for contact in some way and he’d wondered if there were moments he’d gone too far. He likely still had, but Sousuke wasn’t going to say so. Masochist. Rin raised himself off his chest to give him a kiss. “Good to hear.”

Sousuke pulled him down for another, then wrapped both arms around him and flipped their positions. 

“Oof!” Rin grimaced as Sousuke collapsed on him and wedged his head under his chin. Figuring that was the signal for sleep time, Rin kicked at the sheets until they were high enough to grab, lifting over them both. His hand started at the small of his back and tickled his way up the nape of his neck and played with his hairline, teasing up into the fuller hairs. 

Sousuke stretched out his legs, then settled between Rin’s. He yawned, and then, “I’m surprised you didn’t have me wear the Speedo.”

“Dammit! You’re right. Oh well; next time. It’s okay, since we took a shower first and all.”

“Did you really buy it like lingerie?”

“Kind of? I mostly liked how you looked in it, then I got to thinking about it - It’s hella lot cheaper than that lacy shit. More durable, too.”

“I guess so.”

“Wait… were you _wanting_ me to ask you to put it on?”

Rin felt heat on his chest at Sousuke’s burning ear, and then a quiet, “I thought about it…”

He kissed the top of his head. “We’ll definitely have to tomorrow, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You have been blessed by Bottomsuke. You're welcome.


End file.
